The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of semiconductor device and a semiconductor device and in particular to an effective technique when applied to a semiconductor device including a solid state image sensor and a manufacturing method thereof.
When an image sensor (picture elements) used for digital camera and the like is formed as an element with a large chip size to obtain a high image quality, the entire chip cannot be exposed by one-time exposure in the manufacturing process of the image sensor, so that a plurality of times of divided exposure processing is performed.
It is known that two or more photodiodes are provided to each of a plurality of pixels included in an image sensor in a solid state image sensor to which an image plane phase difference technique is applied which is used in a digital camera having an automatic focusing system function.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1993-6849) describes that exposure is performed on a chip with a size too large to expose the entire chip by one mask by dividing the mask to a plurality of masks, and here the Patent Document 1 describes that a dividing position of the mask is defined to a region between a plurality of pixels formed on a main surface of the chip.
Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-263050) describes that a pixel and a position of a dividing line of the divided exposure is overlapped with each other.